The Happiest year of his life
by Hannio
Summary: Not all of Harry Potter's life was bad, in fact the first year was pretty awesome if you discounted Voldemort that is... Being raised by the Marauders was never going to be easy but it certainly was going to be fun! Couples - James/Lily *Chapter 2 is up*
1. And the Godfather is

The Happiest Year of his life

By

Hannio

Chapter One

And the Godfather is….

**Disclaimer **_**–**__None of the characters who are mentioned in this chapter belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes._

**Author Note –**_Okay seriously third time lucky, this is my third attempt at writing this story. The first time I decided it wasn't very good, then I rewrote it and that version was okay but then I realised when I went to update it that I could actually remember what my email address or password was for the account so I've finally decided that it would be simpler to upload it onto this name. Why I didn't do that in the first place is beyond me but heyho._

_ I hope to update the next chapter soon because I've been going through my old stories from my Dad's computer which I wrote back when I was a teenager and found that I had written this story up to chapter four which is always a bonus. I think I'm only going to concentrate on this story so hopefully I'll be able to update regularly._

_Anyway please enjoy and if you've read this before then have no fear, I've changed a lot in the chapter during the rewrite session!_

**Summary – **_Not all of Harry Potter's year was bad in fact the first year was pretty good if you discount Voldemort that is… Being raised by the Marauders was never going to be easy but it certainly would be fun._

**Romantic pairings – **_Definitely James/Lily. Possible Sirius/Remus but I'm unsure whether that's the way I want this particular story to go._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, do you think she's going to be ok Moony? Do you think the baby is going to be ok? I mean what if Lily gives birth and the baby turns out to be a little monster or something covered in fur or with three eyes or what if we lose the baby? I mean not all babies survive do they? Do they Moony?" Remus Lupin sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers wishing that Sirius had been delayed at work. This had to be some form of torture, perhaps karma coming back to kick him for something he had done in the past. It was the only explanation he could come with as to why he was having to deal with Sirius in a full blown panic mode all by himself.<p>

Deciding that ignoring the younger boy was the best option Remus turned his attention back to the daily prophet he held in his hands, a slight frown on his face as the paper reported the murder of yet another prominent family. Things were getting worse rather then better and Remus couldn't see any sign of that changing in the future.

"Remus, answer me" Remus finally gave in with a roll of his eyes, folding his paper in half and placing it on top of his jacket which he had dumped on the chair next to him when he had arrived at the hospital. He turned to face Sirius, reaching down and prising off the hand clutching at his forearm.

"Listen to me Sirius because I am only going to say this to you once" he reached up placing his hands on Sirius's shoulders and met his wide dark grey eyes with what he hoped was a reassuring look trying to ignore the fact that Sirius kept twitching beneath his hands. He waited until the tension suddenly oozed out of the other boy's body and he had his full attention. He waited a second longer before he gave Sirius a long hard shake, watching in satisfaction at the shocked expression on Sirius's face when he finally let go.

"Did you just shake me Remus?" Sirius asked disbelief in his voice as though he couldn't believe that his quiet friend had actually done that to him. Remus nodded his head.

"I did" he confirmed "And to be honest Pads you're lucky I didn't punch you, you were beginning to freak out on me and dealing with you when you're freaking out isn't my idea of fun." He waited for a moment for Sirius to say something but Sirius continued to simply stare at him as though he hadn't seen Remus before. Remus took it as a sign to continue. "Now are you finally paying attention to me?"

"Yes" Sirius replied slowly, his gaze still fixed on Remus, a look in the eyes that Remus didn't want to analyze.

"Good" he said "The birth will be fine. Lily will be fine and the baby will also be fine. Lily will have the best care available to her and the mediwiches know what they are doing. She won't give birth to a monster covered in fur and I severely doubt the child will have three eyes. It's more likely to have sight problem like James then anything else. Sirius I am begging you, will you just sit back and try and relax before you do yourself an injury" Sirius continued to look at him before he suddenly look away and spoke.

"Sometimes I don't get you Moony" he admitted with a shake of his head "How can you be so calm all the time, even at a moment like this. I know you; I know you're just as worried as I am. Lily has been in labour for over thirteen hours now. She's probably exhausted and in pain and you're acting as though we're waiting for her to serve up Christmas dinner or something" Remus shrugged wishing Sirius hadn't mentioned food, neither of them had eaten in the past six hours and Remus was beginning to feel it.

"I'm calm Sirius because there is no reason to be stressed out by it. What is happening is completely natural and more importantly we know what is happening. I'd be more stressed if I had no idea what was happening to her. She's giving birth though Sirius, what did you expect. That she would click her fingers and baby Potter would be born instantly. It's called labour because it isn't a bloody breeze. Its hard work and its exhausting but you know what if anyone can deal with it then its Lily. She's one of the strongest, most stubborn people I have ever met, minus yourself and James that is." Sirius blinked at him, leaning closer and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Remus are you mad with me?" he demanded causing Remus to sigh out loud wondering whether Sirius would ever listen to him. He glanced at him considering trying to decide whether knocking Sirius out was an option but quickly dismissed it. The other boy would only be more unbearable when he came to.

"Why would I be mad at you Sirius?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm merely telling you to relax. It's Lily who is giving birth not us, we just sit here and wait, it's hardly as though that task is beyond us.

Sirius sighed and nodded, he rested the back of his head against the cold whitewashed wall. Remus watching him from the corner of his eyes unsurprised when Sirius began fidgeting a few moments later. It wasn't his fault Remus supposed, Sirius had always had more energy then he knew what to do with but it was still annoying. He resisted rolling his eyes again as Sirius jumped to his feet and began pacing.

"Sirius will you please sit down?" Remus said, a flicker of annoyance growing in his when Sirius shook his head.

"I cant Remus" Sirius replied running a hand through his thick black hair .If I sit down then I'm gonna self combust" Remus thought about pointing out how unlikely that was but decided to let it go instead picking up his paper again and leaving Sirius to his pacing. He had tried after all.

He had read through a few more pages, able to block out Sirius muttering when another voice spoke to them attracting Remus's attention.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I couldn't get away from work! Has it happened, is the baby here? Am I too late?" Remus felt a smile tug at his mouth as he watched a man of average height sprint over to them, clearly out of breath and winded from the activity. Remus shook his head as he gracefully pushed himself to his feet, stretching as he did.

"No you're in luck Peter. Baby Potter has yet to make his or her big arrival into the world so you'll be here just like you wanted" Peter Pettigrew shot him a quick grateful look as though Remus was somehow responsible for the fact that Lily was still in labour.

"Him or her" the smaller man now said with a quick glance between Remus and Sirius "So you still don't know the sex yet?"

"Not yet" Remus replied lightly ignoring the quick look Sirius had shot him. James has been unable to decide who was going to be the godfather to his child so instead he had come up with a compromise which he had seen as fair. If the child was a boy then Sirius would be its godfather, if however it was a girl then Remus would take that honour. Remus had appreciated the gesture but he wished that James had just picked one of them; this waiting game was proving to be almost painful.

"She's been in there for over thirteen hours though Pete so the little bugger has to come out sooner or later. It can't stay in there forever." Peter nodded his head and sank gratefully into one of the vacant chair, still clearly winded from his run. Remus laughed at loud and glanced at Sirius who looked surprised by the sound though an answering smile came to his face.

"Is that what you're going to refer to the baby as from now on?" he asked. "Little bugger because if you do I so want to be there when you call the child that for the first time in front of Lily." Sirius laughed, the sound sounding remarkable like a bark, looking almost relaxed for the first time since we entered the hospital with James.

"If I did that then I'd be signing my own death warrant. I would be skinned alive by both James and Lily and that would be the most pleasant thing they would do to me." Remus went to answer when a door down the empty corridor opened, they all turned to it in time to see their missing friend James Potter stagger out. A dazed tired look on his face as though he had been struck by a bludger.

"James?" Sirius called out stepping forward. James glanced up at the sound and made his way towards them slowly, almost dragging himself as though his body as made of stone. Despite his words to Sirius Remus felt a flicker of fear in his stomach. Had something actually happened to Lily or the baby? His shoulder relaxed as he watched a slow smile bloom across James's face, the dark hazel eyes behind his square glasses gleaming.

"It's a boy Sirius, a tiny, little beautiful boy. I actually have a son, can you believe it?" a silence met his words for a second as they all absorbed what James had said before Sirius gave a cheer, punching his fist in the air before twirling round and grabbing the nearest thing to him which happened to be Pete, picking him up and swinging him around in a way that made Peter hold onto him for dear life.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius demanded as he put the dizzy marauder back on his feet "It's a boy and if it's a boy then that means…" his voice trailed off and he glanced at Remus who ignored the look, instead focusing his gaze on James who was looking at them all with the same dazed expression still plastered on his face. Remus smirked at the expression and walked up to James pulling him into a hug.

"Congratulations on Prongs junior James. He's a very lucky young man" he whispered, two arms wrapped around his waist and Remus was hugged tightly back, the air being squeezed from his lungs at the action.

"Thanks Moony" James whispered back not releasing his hold "He's so perfect, he's really tiny, I didn't expect him to be so tiny but he's perfect. He looks like me already and he has my black hair. Lily will hate that" Remus laughed at that before pulling back so he could look into James's face. He searched his eyes, his smile widening as he saw an expression in them which he hadn't seen before. A look of maturity.

"Trust me when I say you're going to make a fantastic father James" he said kindly "Baby Potter will be the happiest child growing up with parents like you and Lily, I can almost guarantee it." James nodded a look of gratitude on his face but before he could say anything Sirius pushed Remus out of the way giving James another hug.

"Well it's a boy Pads" James remarked when they had both pulled back from the hug "Which means that you're the godfather. A thought that I actually find quite frightening now I actually think about it." Sirius nodded with a grin, his eyes flickering to Remus with a thoughtful look, Remus looked away his gaze on Peter instead as the other member of their group shook James's hand as though he meant to take it off.

"This is great news James; I'm so pleased for you both. When can we see baby Potter?" Peter demanded letting go of James's hand.

"That's why I came to get you" James remarked rubbing at his wrist gingerly. "Lily is waiting for you all so you can meet him, follow me lads" Remus nodded, taking in a deep breath of air as he followed James down the corridor and into the room where the other boy had come from. Remus spared a quick look at the pristine white room before his eyes settled on the figure in the bed. Lily Potter looked beautiful as they lay there; beautiful but exhausted though the bright green eyes that met his own were warm with welcome.

"I was wondering what was keeping you all. I was going to have a nap if you had kept me waiting much longer." she remarked briskly "Come over here and meet him, keep quiet though, Harry had just drifted off to sleep. It appears I'm not the only one exhausted from the whole birthing experience."

Sirius and Peter headed straight over to the crib which had been set up by the bed but Remus lingered back instead going over to Lily. He smiled at her before bending over and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Well done Lils" he murmured into her red hair. She looked up and him and smiled warmly at him, reaching out with her hand and grasping his tightly.

"I'm sorry Remus but there is always next time" she remarked lowly, squeezing his hand in an understanding fashion. Remus shrugged giving her a half smile wishing the Sirius would stop looking at him.

"It just wasn't to be Lily" he remarked lightly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I should go and introduce myself to little Harry." He said, squeezing her hand back before placing it on the white cover. He stepped over to the cot, brushing past Sirius and James and glanced down.

The baby was small and wrinkled, the skin still red from the birth but his small scrunched up face was peaceful and fine strands of black hair covered his head. Remus couldn't resist leaning down and touching the small hand with his finger, marvelling at how small the hand actually was. A grin of delight covered his face when Harry's hand opened and closed around his finger.

He spoke, a slight catch in his voice as he kept his gaze focused on Harry.

"You're both very lucky" he removed his hand from Harry's before smiling blindly at them and leaving the room quickly

A silence echoed around the room as they all looked at each other.

"Is Remus alright?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"He's been in a strange mood since he got here" Sirius replied "I guess I should go after him and make sure he's ok" Sirius glanced back at Harry and took a reluctant step towards the door, stopping when James placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Tell you what Pads, leave this one to me for once" he said, Sirius head snapped up and he frowned.

"But-"he began with a stubborn look stopping when James's hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Let me" James repeated, this time his voice making it clear it wasn't a request.

"Ok" he replied watching with a sense of unease as James left the room. Sirius wasn't quite sure what was going on but he was going to find out, of that he was certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note – <strong>_I think that might actually be about a thousand words longer then my last attempt but I'm quite happy with it. Now all I need to do is write up chapter two! _

_ Please review but no flames!_

_ Thanks for taking the time to read._


	2. Nothing changed Moony

The Happiest year of his life

By

Hannio

Chapter Two

Nothings changed Moony

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below story belong to me in any shape or form, I'm merely borrowing them for my own writing entertainment._

**Author Note – **_Yay here's chapter two. This is a rare thing that I've updated twice in two days. Clearly having no money until pay day and re-reading the Harry Potter series from the beginning is doing me the world of good._

_ This chapter is slightly more angsty. I promise most of the story will be upbeat and everything. I just cant ignore the whole Voldemort threat ect. This though will probably be the saddest chapter I think._

_ Anyway thank you so much to my three reviewers it really makes my day to know that people are liking what I'm writing!_

**Summary – **_Not all of Harry Potter's life was bad, in fact the first year was pretty awesome if you discounted Voldemort that is… Being raised by the Marauders was never going to be easy but it was certainly going to be fun!_

**Pairings – **_Definitely James/Lily, Possible Sirius/Remus but I'm unsure whether I want this particular story to go that way._

* * *

><p>James pulled the door closed behind him and glanced down the corridor, his eyes narrowing into a watchful look. As he had suspected Remus wasn't anywhere in sight. Being a werewolf gave him the ability to be extremely fast when he wanted to be, a fact which was a constant pain in the ass if you wanted to talk to him and he didn't want to. Still he couldn't have gone too far.<p>

"Excuse me" James remarked, attracting the attention of a nurse who was standing just outside of the room opposite him, a clipboard in her hand which she was studying with a puzzled frown on her face. She glanced up at the sound of his voice, her puzzled look morphing into a questioning one.

"Yes?" she remarked pleasantly "Can I help you with something?" James smiled at her brightly.

"I hope so. I don't suppose you saw a man leave this room did you? Quite tall with light brown hair" he jerked his finger over his shoulder at Lily's room. Her eyes followed his movement before she nodded.

"Actually I did" she replied, a brisk tone to her voice which reminded him strongly of Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher from Hogwarts. "He left only a few moments though and walked down there" she lifted her hand and pointed to the left of them, her gaze still on James "He was walking very fast but he did look upset" James sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you for your help" he remarked distractedly as he set off down the corridor she had indicated. He looked carefully around him, his hazel eyes searching every space where Remus could have hidden. It wouldn't have been the first time that Remus had found a small hidey hole to disappear into until he had his emotions under control and clearly something had upset the older boy if even a stranger could see he was troubled.

He stopped at a junction and frowned as he ran a hand through his thick black hair. When Remus didn't want to be found then he did a real good job of making it a reality. James was about to give up and head back to the room when he saw a splash of green from the corner of his eyes. He glanced round and peered out the window, that green looked remarkably like the green in the polo shirt Remus had been wearing.

Giving a shrug James headed to the door which led out to the patio. If it wasn't Remus then he would give up and try and speak to his friend later on. He opened it and stepped out trying to ignore the chill in the air. Sure enough in front of him was Remus leaning against the bricked wall of the hospital. His light coloured hair blowing in the cool breeze while his eyes focused on something in the distance, narrowed in concentration.

James raised an eyebrow as his eyes focused on the cigarette that Remus held in his hand, the sight cementing the worried feeling in his stomach. Remus only ever smoked when he was really upset. He watched him for a moment surprised that Remus seemed unaware of him and wondered not for the first time how Remus could appear to look so calm and composed when everything in James told him that he was anything but that. It boggled his mind.

"So here you are" he called out as he headed towards his friend. Remus glanced around at him, a flicker of surprise in the green-blue eyes confronting him.

"Here I am" he agreed, his voice reflecting the confusion that was now showing in his face "Why are you out here Prongs? Shouldn't you be enjoying this time with your new born son?"

"Possibly" James replied, leaning his shoulder against the wall so he was still facing Remus. Remus blinked clearly waiting for him to continue, when he didn't the other boy shrugged and held out the cigarette packet with a questioning look. James hesitated for a moment before he took one, lighting it with the lighter that Remus handed him. One wouldn't hurt. "But then again Moony possibly not. I mean I couldn't leave one of my best friends upset and alone. I've never done it before and to be frank Remus I'm not going to start now"

Remus glanced away, a small smile coming to his mouth as his fringe hid his eyes

"You're such a silly stag sometimes Prongs you know that right?" he asked, humour in his voice as he glanced towards James, his eyes warm

"Yeah well as I said I'm not gonna change now am I? Not when I'm so perfect to begin with" he winked at Remus before glancing at the sky, it was a gorgeous day apart from how cold it was, the sky was a bright blue, the sort of blue that almost hurt your eyes and there wasn't a cloud in the sky."So you ready to tell me what's wrong because I can stay here all day if need be" James remarked as he took a deep drag of his cigarette. He made sure he kept his eyes from Remus, years of experience teaching him that Remus was more likely to answer him if he didn't feel pressured. "Is it because Harry is a boy so Sirius is the godfather or is it something else?" James heard Remus sigh and glanced out of the corner of his eye in time to see Remus drop his cigarette crushing it beneath his shoe.

"Its stupid James so there's no point in going through it, certainly not now. You should go back to your son Jim; you won't get many more opportunities like this. You'll regret it if you don't. I'm fine the same as I always am, you don't need to worry about me any longer" He spoke calmly but James noted that Remus wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Enough of the bullshit Moony" he stated firmly "You're a good liar I'll give you that but you forget that I've train in the art of Moonism for the past nine years I know when you're not okay and trust me when I say that you're as far from being okay as Sirius is from being normal." He continued speaking not giving Remus the chance to reply. "It's true that Harry's in there" he said indicating the hospital with a wave of his hand "but he's only been in my life for the past few hours and as much as I love him, I also love you. You're more then a friend to me Remus, you're family and if you think I'm going to drop you just because we all have a Marauder child to raise then you're sadly mistaken and I've been crediting you with a level of intelligence you clearly don't have so I'll ask you once again what is wrong?"

Remus glanced at him, his face expressionless in the look that Sirius and James had dubbed his prefect look. God James hated that look; it never failed to make him squirm on the few occasions that Remus had used it on him. Sirius was worse, when he saw the look he would literally throw himself on Remus begging him to forgive him. It would almost have been pathetic if James didn't fight the same impulse each time.

"You really want to know?" Remus now asked flatly.

"Did you not listen to my speech?" James demanded "Because I thought it was one of my bests" a slight smirk came to the other boy's face as he sighed

"Fine but just remember you asked and you pushed" he remarked before turning his head away from James and lowering his eyes "I'm jealous of you and Lily" James blinked, that hadn't been quite what he was expecting, he had assumed Remus was disappointed, not jealous. Remus nodded his head clearly catching the questioning look on James's face. "Yep you heard me, I'm jealous of you and Lily and hell I'm even jealous of Sirius. Pathetic right" he said with a snort.

"Why?" James asked

"Because" Remus replied shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. James ran his hand through his hair again.

"You're gonna have to do slightly better then _because_, we're twenty now, I'm pretty sure you can at least attempt to come up with a better answer then that" Remus leaned his head back against the wall and sighed.

"James the chances of me having children is slim, how could I not be jealous?"

"How is it slim?" James demanded "You've never mentioned this before to me, I don't think you've mentioned it to the other two because one of them would have mentioned it by now." Remus pulled out another cigarette and lit it, his hand trembling slightly as he did.

"Well its not exactly an upbeat topic of conversation Prongs" Remus pointed out "I can technically have children, there's nothing wrong with my ability that way I'm just as likely to father a child as the rest of you, I just can't" he said shortly, a line of red coming to his cheeks "If I got a woman pregnant then there would be a chance the baby would also be like me, they don't know for certain, apparently it's a fifty/fifty chance give or take. The baby would never live past its first full moon. You've seen what it's like James with your own eyes. The wolf, even a small wolf cub would rip itself to shred. There would be no way in hell a baby could survive that. I wont put myself through that agony of losing my child for the sake of fifty percent chance it would be normal. I couldn't live with myself."

James remained silent, his face a mixture of horror and pity as Remus let out a shaky breath, his free hand curling into a tight fist which caused the skin at his knuckles to go white.

"Remus I-" he began stopping when Remus continued to speak a distant look on his face.

"I've always wanted children though, a son like Harry would have been great but if I was being honest it was always a girl I wanted, one who looked like me or at least had my eye colour. That's the only thing about my appearance I've ever liked. I would have called her Thea and I would have given her the world even if I had to work myself down to the bone to get it but thinking like this is a pointless exercise because there will never be a child in my life it will be up to my brother to carry on our family name."

James waited only a second, watching as Remus dropped his half finished cigarette before he stepped forward, dragging Remus off the wall and pulling him into a tight comforting hug.

"You're a fucking idiot keeping something like that to yourself Remus, you should have said something" James said sharply, blinking back the tears prickling his eyes "You may not have your own child in your life but you'll certainly have Harry and I doubt he will be the only one, we'll have more and I promise you if we have a girl we'll name her Thea and she'll be your goddaughter" Remus remained silent and rigid in James's grip as the younger boy continued "You should have said something" he repeated "I thought we had agreed after you revealed your furry little secret that the four of us wouldn't have secrets anymore? All those times we sat there talking about having families and you never said a world."

Remus shrugged, reaching up and placing his hands on James's shoulders and pushing him away from him.

"As I said James it's not exactly an upbeat conversation" he made a huffing sound, brushing his fringe away from his eyes "and quite frankly its not one I really want to continue now. I didn't tell you all because I knew you would all react the way you're reacting now. Well Sirius would have reacted worse but you get the general drift. I don't like being pitied especially by you guys"

"You will have a part in Harry's life just as much as Sirius will. Being a Godfather is just a title Moony, it doesn't mean anything and besides while he has to be boring and pay attention to the spiritual side of things you get to be the fun Uncle Moony. I've learned from experience that the Uncles and Aunts tend to be loved more then anyone so I think you're on a winner there" Remus smiled faintly.

"That's because Harry will know that every visit will end up with him getting chocolate and I've yet to meet a kid who doesn't like chocolate."

"True though you might want to hide that from Lily, you know what a health freak she is" Remus nodded with a rueful expression on his face, he was well aware of what his friend was like once she got going.

"Well maybe not all the time then, I can always get him a small gift instead"

"Everyone will want an Uncle like you and they'll all be jealous of Harry because of it and gods only know what you would be like when Thea is born, she'll be your little princess and have you wrapped around her finger before she's even opened her eyes for the first time." Remus laughed at that, his face brightening for the first time since James has found him.

"I wish I could deny that but we both know it's true" Remus looked awkward for a moment rubbing the back of his neck, a trait he had picked up from Sirius "Thanks for everything James, it really means a lot to me" James shrugged with a smile.

"Moony that's what I'm here for! God knows how many times you've been forced to sit and listen to one of my rants or Peter's rant or Sirius's rant. I think you're entitled to one of your own every once in a while and don't worry I wont say anything about what we spoke of here. You have my word. Anytime you want to talk our door is open to you."

"Likewise" Remus answered. James clapped his hand on Remus's shoulder and began to guide him towards the door.

"Lets go back in, I don't know about you but I'm freezing not to mention scared of what Sirius is trying to teach Harry to say" Remus laughed

"Gryffindor or Snape is an evil git, those are the most likely ones but you're right we should get in. Children absorb more in their first year then in the other years combined" James shuddered dramatically.

"All the more reason to rescue Harry from a fate worse then death" James remarked

"And that is?" Remus queried as they stepped back into the warm hospital closing the door behind them. James glanced back over his shoulder as he led them down the corridor.

"Ending up like Sirius of course" he answered with a grin. Remus nodded

"Too true Prongs, too true"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note – <strong>_Here's chapter two! I cant believe I've managed to get it done so quickly. As I said it was a bit sad but the story most definitely will lighten up now!_

_ It's been so long since I've written a conversation between James and Remus, I'd forgotten how much I love writing their interactions. I'm definitely going to have to write more!_

_ Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please review but no flames and I'll try and update next week._

_ Thanks for reading x_


End file.
